Rompiendo Hielos
by Piskix
Summary: -'A-C-T-U-A-L-I-Z-A-D-O'- A pesar de las discuciones, Ron siempre quizo a Hermione, o eso es lo que todos quisieramos creer.. Esta vez las cosas se complican!
1. Lo que todos sabemos

Hi hi..n.n' ! Otro FF de R&H ! Para quienes ya lo habían leido.. está remodelado, le cambié bastantes cositas, estuve ausente bastante tiempo, pero ahora volví con intenciones de terminarlo (:!

Este fanfic, está basado, mmh.. digamos 6to año, la actualización de los datos se quedó en el 5to libro, (es que, cuando lo hice recién había salido el 5to xD). Asi que, no hay spoilers ni nada (:

**Algunas cositas para tener en cuenta en la hora de la lectura!** :

**N/A** : Nota de la Autora, si, van a ver poquitos de estos, pero son aclaraciones mías!

**- **: Diálogo

': Pensamientos

**---** : Interrupción de escenas / cambio de tema

**cursiva** : Flash Back

Enjoy..!

- **No, no, no**- repitió Hermione ya cansada de gritar, perdiendo el control de su enojo- **Es peligroso, y además si nos descubren, nos quitarán puntos, y no creo que eso les guste a los demás..**

- **Oh, vamos, desde cuando te importa que nos quiten puntos? y los demás? ja**- dice Ron burlándose

- **Todavía no logro entender cómo eres prefecto**- Hermione entorna sus ojos

- **Ha, siempre tienes que arruinar todo Hermione**- enojándose Ron - **nunca puedes apoyarnos, siempre tienes que criticar todo!-**

Harry miraba a sus amigos, cansado, sabía que esta conversación iba para rato y acabaría sin sentido, Ron le iba a gritar, Hermione le iba a responder, e iban a quedar enfadados los dos.

- **Oh¿Que no los ayudo¿Cómo es eso?.. Quién es la que te pasa SIEMPRE**-enfoca mucho esta palabra- **las tareas?**

Aunque era verdad que Hermione siempre lo ayudaba en las tareas, no era algo que Ron aceptase- **Alguna idiota supongo!**

**- Ha, sabes que, tienes razón, es muy idiota pasarle una tarea a alguien que me da pena-**

Hermione se encontraba con sus ojos posados en los de Ron, que sus ojos a la vez se encontraban en los de ella. Él no parecía reaccionar, algo le molestaba, y no lo iba a aceptar. Estando a punto de responder, la puerta de la Sala Común se abrió escandalosamente, haciéndoles perder su concentración en la discusión. Ambos se voltearon a ver quien era.

- **Ginny!**- Harry corre hacia ella, contento por detener aquella pelea.

- **Hola Harry**- ella lo mira confundida, y luego ve a su hermano junto a Hermione, se podía sentir el ambiente incómodo.

- **Hola Ginny!**- saluda la prefecta y se acerca hacia ella tranquilamente, como si nada hubiera pasado. La toma del brazo y se la lleva hacia la habitación. Ginny, que recién llegaba, no entendía nada, simplemente cooperaba con su amiga- **Ha, por cierto Harry, espero que te haya servido lo que vimos hoy**- y se cierra la puerta.**  
**Ron, que no había dicho palabra alguna, todavía seguía mirando la puerta por donde se había idosu compañera- **¿Qué vieron?** - le pregunta algo molesto.

- **Este..** - Harry se pasa la mano x la cabeza- **me ayudó con una tarea de pociones**-

- **¿Tarea¿Pociones? No recuerdo que haya alguna**-

- **Bueno, es la que nos dio hoy Snape para mañana..-**

Ron maldecía por dentro, no le habían avisado que había tarea, y encima no tenía quien se la pase.. No se lo iba a pedir a Harry, no, su orgullo no se lo permitía ante esta situación.

- **Te la puedo pasar, si quieres**-

- **No, no creo que piense lo mismo**- entra Lavander hablando animadamente junto con Parvati.

- **Hola chicos¿qué hacen despiertos a esta hora?-** saluda Lavander.

Harry las saluda amablemente. Seguía preocupado por su amigo, no es que fuera su culpa, pero conocía a Ron.

- **Bueno, nos vamos a dormir, se hizo tarde. Que descancen**- dice Parvati yéndose.

- **Yo me quedo, tengo que terminar la tarea de Pociones**- Lavander mira Parvati, y esta asiente.

- **Este.. yo también me voy a dormir, Ron ya sabes..si**- Ron lo mira, sabía que le había entendido. Pero no iba a copiarse de su tarea.

- **Que bueno Lavander, yo también tengo que hacerla**-

Lavander sorprendida y algo sonrojada, le sonríe.

Ya habían pasado unas horas (_N/A: ya saben como son las tareas de Snape, largas, aburridas y densas_), y por fin había terminado el trabajo. Estaba agotado, mañana como cualquier otro día le costaría levantarse. Había estado tan concentrado, que no había notado que lo habían estado observando.

- **Mmh**- de repente sintió escalofríos recorrer por su piel-**Creo que en vez de "piel de sapo", es "saliva de sapo"**- le susurra al oído Lavander.

- **Ah, claro**- Ron todavía sonrojado y anonado por la actuación de la chica.

- **Bueeno**- bosteza la gemela- **me voy a dormir, que descanses**-

Ron se despide con la mano.

Ya hacía un par de meses que había empezado a llevarse bien con Lavander .Se había dado cuenta que compartían muchas cosas, como quedarse dormidos, hacer la tarea a último momento, etc.

Lavander sube a su habitación, ya decidida a dormir, pero ve que alguien todavía sigue despierta  
**-¿Hermione?**-

La prefecta la mira extrañamente.

- **¿No puedes dormir?-**

Hermione todavía sin comprender.

- **¿Quieres que hablemos? Soy todo oídos, a veces hace bien contarle las cosas a los demás..**-

Hermione sonríe, aunque no opinaba de la misma forma, nunca se había llevado bien con Lavander, mejor dicho nunca habían compartido algo importante, como para tener esa confianza. Y ahora de la nada, se preocupa por sus asuntos, se entromete en su vida, se lleva bien con Ron.. No era que le importase demasiado, o eso ella creía..

-**Entonces, si es así, que descanses**- Lavander se acuesta, y cierra sus cortinas.

-**Igualmente.**.-

**'Me habré pasado con lo que le dije a Ron? Por qué me tendría que arrepentir.. si es verdad...Odio cuando dice cosas sin pensar, o.. las pensará así..? Quizás es verdad lo que dijo.. Debe ser así, no soy una amiga para él, por eso es que es así. Lo detesto.' **

**'Aunque.. ¿Duele que el no te quiera como tú a el, no? Si.. duele, duele que no me quiera como amiga' **

**'Amiga..**' Y Hermione quedó dormida.

---

**- Hermione!!**- de repente, alguien le abrió bruscamente las cortinas de la cama, no entendía que pasaba- **Levántate!-** Era Lavander.

- **Se hizo tarde, te quedaste dormida!-**

- **Yo? Dormida?- **No comprendía- **qué hora es.. son las**..- Y sale corriendo agitadamente hacia el baño.

Termina de cambiarse, aún dormida, baja a la Sala Común, donde estaban Ginny junto con Harry hablando animadamente.

- **¿De verdad crees eso, Ginny?**- pregunta Harry sonrojado.

- **Sí... bueno, no sé si se podría decir así, pero es la verdad.**

- **Hola Hermione¿cómo has dormido?**- pregunta la pelirroja.

- **Hola Ginny, Harry** - sabía que no había tenido una buena noche.

- **Bueno, bajamos?-** pregunta Hermione, sabiendo que faltaba Ron.

- **Si**- responde Harry.

- **Y Ron?-** pregunta la pelirroja, sabía que Hermione querría saber.

- **Ha, el ya bajó hace rato**- dijo Harry con sorpresa.

Mientras amagaban a salir ya de la Sala Común, se escucharon unos pasos.

- **¡Hola, Harry!**- salta Parvati sobre Harry, prácticamente ahorcándolo.

Hermione miraba la situación algo molesta, no le caía muy bien Parvati, aunque a Ginny, le caía peor.

- **Dean!**- exclama la pelirroja y se dirige hacia donde estaba su novio, y abandona a los demás.

-**P.parvati, me estoy asfixiando**- Harry trata de soltarse

- **Ha, lo siento, no me di cuenta** – lo suelta- **¿Has visto a Lavander?**

- **Creo que ya bajó**- le responde mientras se acaricia el cuello maltratado.

- **Harry**- le llama su amiga, luego de ver que Parvati se alejaba- **¿Qué ocurre?**

- **Nada¿por qué lo dices?**- algo sonrojado.

- **Ya sabes, por quién lo digo..-**

La cara de Harry se torna a un color carmecí.

- **Jajaj, bueno vayamos a la clase de Snapy, antes que nos baje puntos**- se burla su amiga.

Los dos salen de la Sala Común, ya casi desierta a excepción de unos alumnos de 1er año. Hermione ya sabía lo que pasaba entre sus dos amigos, y tarde o temprano estarían juntos.

Como de costumbre, solía llevar unos cuantos libros, y estaba tan distraída que no vio que se acercaba alguien, y todos sus libros cayeron al piso.

- ¡**Oh! lo siento no te vi**- escucha algo nerviosa juntando sus libros junto la ayuda de Harry. Sin ver quién era el causante.

- **Ten**- le da el último que quedó en el piso- **no debería una dama ir cargada con tantas cosas**-

- **Ha, Zabini**- lo mira cortante

- **Nos vemos**-

Al fin llegan a la agobiante asignatura, con suerte, no había llegado Severus.  
- **¡Harry!**- grita una voz familiar- **¡Ven, aquí!**- Ron señalaba un asiento que se encontraba al lado de Lavander.  
Harry sin más remedio se sienta entre Lavander y Parvati. Para su suerte Parvati estaba entretenida hablando con Seamus. Mientras que Hermione sin otra alternativa se sentó al lado de Ron. (_N/A: estaban todos los asientos ocupados_)

Lavander no paraba de comentarle cosas a Ron en el oído, pareciera que se conocieran de siempre, y este no paraba de sonreír.

Hermione no podía prestar atención a la clase, no estaba pudiendo manejar ese dolor que comenzaba a sentir.

Mientras Snape escribía, y explicaba los procedimientos, Lavander con Ron seguían entretenidos.

Durante el poco tiempo de clase que quedaba, Hermione trató de concentrarse lo más posible, y no prestarle atención a Ron. Fue inútil.

- **Me muero de hambre**- Lavander se agarraba el estómago con las dos manos, ya en el almuerzo-

- **Yo también**- decía Ron sonriendo - **Me voy a morir si no como algo** – exagerando.

**'Ni que no hubiera desayunado. Desde cuando se sienta con nosotros?' **

- **¡Dean, mira allí están los chicos!**- se escucha una voz familiar para todos. Lo que hizo que Harry sintiera una gran punzada en el estómago.

- **Hola** - saluda la menor de las Weasley.

- **Hola**- dice cortamente Harry.

- **Hgola grGinny**- Ron la saluda con la comida masticando.

- **Harry¿podrías venir un momento?**- llama Parvati, que ya había acabado con su comida. Harry algo incómodo se levanta.

-**Este..yo, tengo algo que hacer**- sonríe nerviosamente.

- **No te llevará mucho tiempo**- Lavander sonríe y se lleva a Harry hasta afuera.

Hermione viendo que quedaban solo Ron y Lavander, se levante con intención de irse, no los quería ver más, no quería verlo más a Ron, aunque.. dejarlo solo con Lavander, le molestaba.

Decidiendo a donde ir, se dirige a la biblioteca.

Ya sentada, con su fila de libros por disfrutar, siente que alguien pronuncia su nombre.

- **Hola Granger**-

- **Zabini**-

- **¿Ya estás haciendo tarea?**-

- **¿Qué necesitas Zabini?**- Hermione no tenía intención de mantener una conversación con él.

- **Por qué tanta agresión**- se sienta al lado de ella**- Hermione**.

La prefecta entrecierra los ojos, este Slytherin tenía algo entre manos.

- **Bueno.. sigue leyendo tranquila, yo sigo en lo mío**- dice resignado- **a menos que te moleste mi presencia**- y se queda leyendo junto a ella.

---

- **No sé que decirte..**- responde Harry algo asombrado y confundido.

- **Yo entiendo si a ti no te gusta nadie.. pero, bueno.. podrías intentarlo con ella aunque sea**-

A lo lejos, alguien más los observaba

**'No, no puede ser, es decir, él ya no, ya no me importa. Sin embargo¿por qué sentí eso recién? Creí que ya lo había olvidado..' **

-**Ginny...**- una pelirroja distraída se da vuelta y le sonríe a un gryffindor.

- **¿Ocurre algo?**- Dean deposita un beso ligero en los labios de la pequeña Weasley.

---

De repente el golpe de un libro cayéndose en el suelo, distrajo su lectura. **' Menos mal que no me iba a interrumpir' **

- **Lo siento, se cayó**- Hermione asiente algo malhumorada, y sigue leyendo.

---

Ron estaba tumbado en el sofá de la Sala Común con la vista perdida en el fuego de las leñas.

Lavander se había ido con sus amigas, Harry estaba hablando con Parvati, y.. ella estaba en la biblioteca con alguien más.

Era obvio que ahí iba a estar, siempre huía allí, se protegía con todos esos libros.

_**'es muy idiota pasarle una tarea a alguien que me da pena**_**.. pena..pena..Es verdad, a Harry siempre lo trató de otra forma. Quizás solo soy un estorbo para ella' **

Se abre la puerta de la Sala Común, y ella entra.

- **¿Estaba interesante la lectura?-** se sienta bien y le pregunta sarcásticamente el pelirrojo.

Hermione se acerca al sofá y lo cuestiona con la mirada.

- **¡vamos Hermione, recién los vi**- dice Ron frunciendo el seño.

- **¿Que viste?**-

- **A ti y a Zabini ¡qué buenos amigos te haces!**-

- **Mira quien lo dice..**- Ron la mira confundido.

- **¿Y qué hacías espiándome?**-

**- Ja, espiándote! no me hagas reír**- Ron se levanta del sillón, para estar a la altura de ella- **cómo si gastaría mi tiempo en ti**- se acerca hacia ella.

- **Si, veo muy bien en qué gastas tu tiempo**-

- **Ha, si, y a ti qué te importa**- se acerca más- **por algo es MI tiempo**- si estuviera prestando atención al ambiente, podía haber notado su respiración agitada de lo tan cerca que estaba- **y además** **qué te importa alguien que te da pena..**-

- **Ron..**- Hermione quien estaba furiosa, se calmó y otro gran dolor comenzó a brotar - **No..**

- **Ni me des explicaciones, no me importa, Hermione**- Ron se da vuelta y se aleja. Escucha como van desapareciendo unos pasos.

**'Mierda.. por qué me duele tanto lo que haga ella..' **

- **Ron**- se da vuelta para ver a quien lo llamaba, y se encuentra con Lavander.

- **¿Has visto a Hermione?- **Lavander nota en la cara de Ron algo de confusión y enojo- **Han vuelto a discutir**-

- **Creo que está en su habitación**- no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

Lavander sube a la habitación de las chicas, y encuentra la cortina de la cama de Hermione cerrada.

-**Hermione**-

-**¿Qué sucede ahora?**- Lavander se acerca a la cama de Hermione.

-**¿Te gusta, verdad?**- Hermione que ya bastante confundida estaba, quería estar sola.

-**¿De qué hablas?**-

- **Vamos, Hermione..¿Te gusta Ron, no?**-

De repente se abren bruscamente las cortinas de su cama, Hermione mira fijamente a Lavander- **mira, si te gusta Ron, no tienes porque fingir ser mi amiga, yo no tengo interés en él**- le responde fríamente. Lavander la mira desconfiada.

- **Lo que digas..**- dice Lavander y se va ofendida. Acto seguido Hermione vuelve a cerrar las cortinas.

**'Ron es un insensible, encima me tengo que aguantar a la idiota esta** ' Se queda recostada por unos minutos, esperando a que Ron se fuera de la Sala Común, y luego sale con intensión de tomar aire fresco.

Cerca ya de la salida del gran colegio, siente que alguien se le acerca, gira para ver - **Zabini**-

-**Hermione, todavía me quieres alejar, por lo menos dime Blaise**- le sonríe amablemente. Esta se sonroja por el comentario.

- **Todavía no lo entiendo**-

- **¿Qué no entiendes**- estaban caminando sin rumbo- **Blaise**?

Este le sonríe en modo de agradecimiento, se detiene, y hace que ella también lo haga- **como alguien tan linda como tú sufre por alguien como él** -

Hermione se sonroja algo molesta- **y alguien tan persistente como tú, que me venga a molestar a mi**- y se ríe, tratando de no ir enserio.

Este toma sus manos, y la mira seriamente- **Ha, en eso tienes razón, pero yo no salgo con cualquiera, Hermione**- y lentamente fue apagando su mirada con un delicado y fugaz beso.

---

**-¿Entiendes, ahora?-** Lavander estaba tratando de hacer una tarea de Pociones junto con Ron.  
Estaban en el mismo ejercicio hace rato, y no podían avanzar

El pelirrojo estaba bastante concentrado, en la tarea o en otra cosa, se había olvidado de la presencia de Lavander.

- **Oye, Ron**-

- **¿Si?**-

Esta lo mira seriamente- **Creo que..**-

- **¿Paso algo, Lavander?**-

- **Yo...**-

-----

Algún comentario? Les gustó? no les gustó? alguna sugerencia? Lo que sea! Me gustaría mucho recibir tu review !


	2. Susceptibles

- **Yo.**.-

- **¿Qué pasa Lavander**?-

**- Ron**- suspira- **Creo que deberías hablar con He---**

- **Patil, Weasley, estas no son horas de quedarse hablando, no creo que quieran llegar **tarde mañana al examen- sorprendiéndolos, una segura profesora aparece.

- **S-si, tiene razón Profesora McGonagall**- habla Lavander, y decidida dispara a su habitación. Ron asiente y confundido imita a su compañera.

Lavander llega a su habitación, y mira a la cama correspondiente a Hermione, y allí ella estaba, parecía dormir tranquila.

'**Si es verdad.. que ella no lo quiere.. yo.. yo podría aclarar mis sentimientos..'** Se sonroja.

Estando acostada, por lo menos Parvati no la había molestado, o al menos eso creía ella.

'**No logro comprender a Blaise, Si ni me conoce y..Ron.. por qué me acuerdo de él..Ron, yo.. '**

**- Hermione..**- susurra para si mismo**.'no entiendo, no entiendo que es lo que siento, ya no lo comprendo..mierda'** da vueltas en la cama **'siento como que...'**

'**necesitaría verte y abrazarte, pero no.. abrazarlo a Ron? verlo para que me lastime? No'**

'**Acaso.. la extraño? odio tener que pelearme con ella.. no quiero que te vayas con otro, no quiero, no quiero que me la saquen'**

'**Si me asomo.. cierto que no puedo ir a su habitación, solo la quiero ver, no creo que esté en el Salón.. pero..'** Ron se levanta, y camina despacio hacia el Gran Salón. Que reinaba en silencio, y la única luz que se asomaba, era la del fuego del hogar. No había nadie **'sabía que era en vano'** y regresa, ya confundido a su habitación.

Y todo ese ruido, raramente lo despertó, ya se estaban cambiando todos. Así que así lo hizo él.

Todavía algo dormido, y con algo de frío, baja junto a su amigo. Y allí estaba ella, y recuerda, y recuerda todo, y también ese dolor, que ahora cree comprenderlo.

- **Hola Harry- 'a él lo saluda, a mi.. sólo me mira, mierda.. como duele'** Y bajamos los tres a desayunar, cada vez que vamos avanzando me va agarrando más frío, y cada vez lo siento más.

Y está repleto de comida, pero simplemente no tengo hambre, y veo que Harry está hablando animadamente con Seamus, y ella en un momento me mira, y, levemente le sonrío y luego---

- **Lav, Lav**- Parvati trataba de que su hermana le preste atención-

- **Dime**-

- **El otro día hable con Harry.. y**- Lavander gira a verla a los ojos- **no le gusta nadie, pero quizás..**-

- **Parvati..**- la interrumpe

- **C-creo que me gusta Ron**..-

- **¿Ron?**- asombrada su hermana- **pero yo.. pensé que hacías todo esto para acercarte a Harry, pensé que él te gustaba..**-

- **Si, bueno.. no lo sé, estoy confundida**-

- **Oh, si es así.. creo que querrás saber lo que vi el otro día**..-

- **Qué vistes, Parvati**- Lavander, ya poco sorprendida, su hermana siempre conocía todos los chismes del colegio

- **Vi a Hermione besándose con Zabini!**-

- **¿A Hermione??**- sí que pudo sorprenderla esta vez.

---

- **Señorita Granger, ya ha perdido dos horas de clase, no creo que se le permita más**- Madame Pomfrey siempre tan estricta.

- **Está bien. Avíseme si se despierta..**- responde Hermione y de repente, el calor que sostenía mi mano desapareció.

---

- **Hermione!**- ésta que parecía algo preocupada y muy concentrada, gira para ver la cara de quién interrumpe sus pensamientos.

- **Blaise**-

- **No has ido a Pociones hoy**-

- **Si, es que me quedé dormida**-

- **Que extraño en ti**- sonríe aquel Slytherin- **¿Tienes transformaciones ahora, verdad?**

- **Si**- y recuerda- **que por cierto, no quiero llegar tarde-** e intenta apurar el paso, pero la detiene.

- **espera, Hermione**- y la atrae hacia él, y la besa- **te extraño**  
Pero a diferencia de aquel beso, este la hizo sentir bien, puso un poco de calidez dónde faltaba, y un par de lágrimas cayeron.

Pero lo que no pudo notar, fue que alguien más los observaba.

Últimamente Blaise la estaba ayudando mucho, aunque todavía no lograba comprender sus sentimientos. No entendía por qué ahora, por qué él, ni por qué ella.

----

Está todo borroso, no comprendo que pasa, ni dónde estoy. Me siento muy agotado, y estoy acostado, creo.

No recuerdo, me duele mucho.. la cabeza. Y veo a alguien, alguien que reconozco, pero..

- **Madame Pomfrey! Madame Pomfrey!, se está despertando!**-

- **A ver, muévete querida**-

**- Si, si, disculpe**- Lavander, quien estaba sentada al lado de mi camilla, se levanta, dejando a Madame. Y me toca la frente- **¿Cómo está?**

- **Mejor, mejor, pero todavía necesita reposar**-

- **Oh, Ron, que bueno que despertaste!-** se acerca hacia mi, mientras yo me incorporo

- **¿Lavander?**- ella vuelve a sentarse junto a mi, pero ahora se sienta sobre mi cama.

- **¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hago aquí?**- ella me mira preocupada

- **Tienes fiebre, Ron, Madame Pomfrey te ha dado una poción, parece que ya te estás recuperando**-

- **¿Fiebre? que raro**-

- Te **desmayaste en el desayuno**..-

- **Desmayarme? No lo recuerdo**- en verdad que no

- **Sí.. has estado durmiendo hasta recién**-

- **Me falté muchas clases?-**

- Ha**, por eso no te preocupes, están todas justificadas**- me sonríe- **ha! y respecto al examen, la profesora McGonagall te lo tomará apenas te recuperes**-

- **Que considerada**- le respondo sarcásticamente

- **Y..**- me duele..**'mierda, Hermione'** me duele cada vez más**.. 'por qué me acuerdo de ella..'**-

- **¿Ron?-**

- **Si, lo siento, Lavander. Y tus clases?**- **'Hace cuánto que estará ella acompañándome?'**

- **Ha, es que..-** se sonroja- **quería ver cómo estabas. Apenas me enteré que estabas acá, vine enseguida**- **'Y Hermione ni se enteró, seguro..'**

'**Entonces.. ella debió de haber sido la que sostenía mi mano, aquel calor.. Debió ser ella'** Le sonrío.

- **Por cierto**-

- **¿Si?-**

- **¿Qué era lo que me ibas a decir ayer?**-

**- Ah!-** pierde su mirada hacia abajo- **Es que.. creí que, quizás Hermione**..- me mira de repente, yo la miro confundido- **no es que me quiera meter! Pero.. no sé, no importa! cuestión que estaba equivocada, con ella no pasa nada**- se pone nerviosa

- **No te entiendo ¿Le pasó algo a Hermione?**

- **No, nada**- me sonríe- **no es exactamente eso.. yo creo que ella está muy bien ahora**-

- **¿Bien?-** no es que me moleste, ni me sorprenda..

- **Sí.. la vi con Zabini**- me mira fijamente

- **¿Zabini?- **ya lo sabía, ya sabía que estaban teniendo una buena amistad. Pero me duele

- **Sí, se estaban besando**-

'**¿¿Besando??'** me cuesta reaccionar. No lo puedo aceptar, no puedo..

- **¿Ron? ¿estás bien?-** se levanta y se acerca hacia mi- **quizás deberías tratar de descansar más- **apoya sus manos en mis hombros

- **Si, quizas**..-

'**Madame Pomfrey nos dijo que Ron ya se había despertado, quiero verlo'** Y Hermione apurada va hacia la enfermería, y contenta por entrar, desde la puerta, ve a Ron y Lavander. **'¿Lo está abrazando? Pero..por qué..'**Se queda atónita, quieta, sin hacer ruido, sin poder moverse, sin poder reaccionar.

- **Bueno bueno, basta de visitas, Weasley necesita descansar**- Madame Pomfrey había aparecido, haciendo accionar a Hermione, que se dispuso a correr e irse de allí. Ron que se había de Lavander, no pudo ver a Hermione irse.

- **Ron, más tarde volveré**- se despide Lavander y se marcha.

No comprendía lo que estaba pasando, no entendía a Ron, y tampoco entendía por qué le dolía tanto verlo bien junto a Lavander. Quería llorar, y las lágrimas ya estaban brotando de sus ojos.

Y menos sabía a dónde estaba yendo, y por qué.

- **Viniste, pensé que me dejarías plantado**- el chico de Slytherin le sonríe bromeando, Hermione corre hacia él y lo abraza- **¿Qué..qué sucede?**- Blaise la termina de abrazar.

No entendía por qué, pero Blaise la hacía sentir bien, le estaba empezando a gustar estar con él, estaba empezando a aceptar sus besos y sus caricias.

----------

Respecto a Blaise Zabini, no sé, siempre fue un personaje que me gustó mucho, generalmente me gusta mucho la casa Slytherin, es mi favorita. Y quería utilizar a alguien diferente para este FF.  
Si si, me estoy poniendo las pilas en terminarlo..:D! Qué tal les parece que está quedando? Alguna opinión?

Próximamente el siguiente Cáp. (:!  
Tu **rewiev** es muy importante para mí. Es **TÚ **opinión, no te cuesta nada!


End file.
